Lazy Love
by amberissmiling
Summary: After watching Ne-Yo's video for the song "Lazy Love," I decided to put a Finchel spin on it. Smutty one shot!


Finn walked out of the bathroom, looking down at the tie he was struggling with. "Dammit," he muttered, pulling it loose to start again. He looked up as he walked further into the room, stopping in his tracks when he saw Rachel. "Rach?" he croaked, taking in the black underwear and fishnet stockings.

Rachel walked to him, taking the tie in her hands. "Having some trouble?" she asked, smiling up at him.

Finn swallowed and took a few deep breaths. "I've got to…" he stopped, having forgotten what he was going to say. "Work. I've got to go to work."

Rachel pouted a little, nodding. "I know," she told him.

"So, uh…why this?" he said, gesturing to what she was wearing.

"I was just feeling a little sexy," she said, walking backwards to the bed. Sitting on the edge of it, she watched him as she ran her hands over the fabric of her bra. Her legs fell open and she tossed her hair back, her eyes an invitation.

Finn touched her without thinking about it. His hand ran up the stocking covered thigh, over her hip, his thumb caressing the bare skin of her midriff. Rachel's dark eyes dared him as she gasped, the fingers of his other hand dipping inside the black panties. She was slick, soaking wet. Finn let go of her long enough to jerk his shirt off, not caring that several buttons popped off as it went. Getting rid of his pants with the same haste, he laid down on top of her, pushing against the thin strip of fabric separating them.

"Mmm," Rachel said. "Lie back on the bed," she whispered to him, her eyes dancing.

Finn did as she told him, reaching for her. "No," Rachel said, swatting his hands away. She sat on him, her back to his face. Finn grabbed her hips, grinding them down into his. Rachel gasped, moving her hips against him. Finn sat up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. He stroked her breast as his other hand dipped low, sliding inside her. Rachel rode his hand for a moment, her hips arching desperately as his fingers worked magic on her.

She covered his hands with hers, pulling them away from her body. Finn lay back down, watching her. He was painfully hard and longed to just throw her down on the bed and ram into her. He knew she wanted to be in charge, though, so he clenched his jaw and waited for what was to come next.

Rachel slid her hips up to his chest, leaning over him. She took him in her hands, smiling at his groan. She ran her tongue over the tip of him, and then took him deep in her mouth. Finns hips jerked under her, his hands grabbing her waist. On her knees, Rachel wiggled her ass at him, moaning as she took him in and out of her mouth.

Finn couldn't see; he was blind. Rachel continued to lick at him, and then slide her lips down his length. She was killing him; he couldn't breathe. He opened his eyes to see her saturated panties and his hands moved to them. Pulling the cloth to the side, he groaned again as he looked at her. "Beautiful," he breathed. Lifting enough to wrap his arm around her waist, he pulled her back to him, his tongue sliding along her slickness to find the spot that drove her wild.

"Finn," she cried out, her head lifting. His tongue continued to move over her as she panted, her hips rolling. She lowered her head again, taking as much of him as she could into her mouth.

Finn realized he was going to lose it and moved back, pushing her hips down his body. Rachel looked back at him and he smiled. He rose again, grabbing a fist full of her hair and pulling her head back to him. "You ready?" he asked her.

Rachel answered him by lifting her hips slightly and sliding down his length. She cried out when she was fully seated, pausing a moment to let her body adjust to his size. Finn wrapped his arms around her, his hand moving down to tease her as her hips rocked against his. "God, Rach," he said, gritting his teeth. She was so tight around him, so hot.

With a flick of his finger, the world came crashing down around Rachel. She let out a startled cry as her body thrashed wildly on top of his. When she'd stopped, Finn flipped her over, pulling her hips up. He rammed into her, her screams of pleasure driving him on. When he felt her tightening against him again, he let go, feeling as if his heart was stopping. He closed his eyes as he pumped into her a few more times, and then dropped to the bed beside her.

Rachel's body was still twitching with the power of her climax. Her body felt weak, utterly spent. She put her head on Finn's chest, listening to his heart race. "I'm late for work," he said after a few minutes.

"Sorry," she told him, grinning.

"You shouldn't be," he told her, tilting her head up for a kiss. The feel of his tongue against hers sparked another fire deep inside her and she threw her leg over his, deepening the kiss. "Rachel," he warned, breaking the kiss of and looking at her. "I have to go to work."

"Oh, I know," she said, suddenly rejuvenated. "Here, I'll get up." She rose from the bed, walking to the dresser. Leaning down and looking into the mirror, she grinned when she saw that he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She moved her butt teasingly, almost laughing at his expression.

Finn had thought himself on the brink of death with the last round, and decided that Rachel really was trying to kill him. "I have to work," he said again, frustrated.

Rachel shrugged a little in the mirror, holding his gaze. "Go."

Finn stood up, staring at her. "We have bills to pay," he told her.

"I know," she told him, tracing the outline of her lips with her finger.

She was putting on lipstick? He thought angrily. She knew exactly what she was doing. He walked over to her, meeting her eyes in the mirror. "Brace yourself," he told her before pulling her panties to the side and plunging into her.

Rachel screamed, dropping her head to the dresser as he took her. His hands tightened over her hips, holding her still as he pounded into her. Waves of heat rolled through her as he moved, building up inside her. She lifted her head and found him looking at her through the mirror; their eyes held as she opened her mouth to cry out, begging him for more. Pushed over the edge, she screamed again, sobbing his name. Her body shook as she clenched around him, milking him. Finn cried out shortly after, spilling his seed inside her.

Seeing that she was about to fall down, Finn picked her up and carried her to the bed, lying her down gently. "I'm sorry," he told her. "I didn't mean to be so rough."

Rachel smiled up at him, still dazed. "I liked it."

Finn chuckled, walking towards the bathroom. "Another shower, then work."

Rachel watched him go, and then went into their guest bedroom to take a shower of her own. Her body was deliciously sore and she closed her eyes, remembering the feel of his hands and lips on her.

Finn showered and put his clothes on, looking around for Rachel. "Rach?" he called, looking at his watch. He was two hours late. Shit.

"In here," Rachel told him from the living room.

Finn grabbed his papers off of his desk and went into the front room, looking through them. "I'll see you when I get home, baby," he told her, looking up at her as he got ready to head out the door.

Rachel nodded, smiling. "I love you," she told him, pulling him close for a hug.

Finn lowered his lips to hers, kissing her tenderly. "I love you, too," he told her, pulling up slightly. He eyed the short silk robe she was wearing. "What's under that?" he asked her.

"Oh no," she said, grinning. "You're late for work."

Finn nodded, grinning back at her. "I'll go in a minute," he told her. "What's under the robe?"

Rachel stepped back, opening it. Finn sucked in a breath; there was nothing under the robe. He dropped to his knees in front of her. "Finn," she said, looking down at him.

"I'll go to work tomorrow," he told her, his lips traveling over her flat stomach to her breasts. His tongue flicked over the dark tip of one, then the other. He smiled at the sounds she made, sucking gently on them.

Rising, he lifted her into his arms and carried her back to the bedroom. Laying her gently on the bed, his mouth continued an exploration of her body. Rachel watched him as his lips traveled over her body and down her legs, biting her lip as they trailed back up her thighs.

Finn pushed her thighs apart, looking at her. "Beautiful," he said again, tasting her. Rachel dropped her head back against the pillow, her hands getting caught in his hair. Finn's tongue swirled against her as he inserted a large finger inside her, teasing her. Rachel's body trembled as his mouth worked, her head moving from side to side as she was caught in powerful contractions.

Rachel arched, ready to explode, and Finn removed his mouth from her. "Finn!" she cried, frustrated. While he'd loved her, he'd undone his pants. Now he kicked them aside and filled her, his lips covering hers.

Rachel's hips arched into his as she fell apart in his arms. Finn continued to move inside her with long, deep thrusts, his lips moving to her jaw and neck. She moaned his name, over and over, feeling the warmth rise again. Before she could take a breath it was upon her, washing over her. Rachel grabbed him, holding him tightly as he cried out with his own release.

They didn't move for a long time, both trying to catch their breath. "Maybe I should go ahead and try to get a vacation week too," he mumbled, voice muffled in the sheets.

Rachel grinned and kissed his shoulder. "It would probably be for the best."


End file.
